


The Perfect Plan

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem wants to treat Yugi, Autumnal vibes for days, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Puzzleshipping, Yugi is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Inspired by a memory from a favourite season, Atem decides he wants to do something special for Yugi. Despite his best intentions, things do not go quite according to plan.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auroraXborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/gifts).



> I present my humble gift for the one and only Autumnal Queen Supreme… happy birthday to my partner-in-crime [auroraXborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis)!! Oh my goodness, there have been so many times where I nearly spilled the beans about this fic, but I managed to hold out. Hah! Anyways, you are such a spectacular soul, and I hope your birthday is as wonderful as you are! Thanks for being the best writing partner anyone could ask for, and your (bad) jokes and thoughtfulness never fail to brighten my day! Never change <3 Love you, and I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Now here is some fresh picked, sauteed and seasoned puzzleship goodness!

_It has to be perfect._

The thought lingered in the back of Atem’s mind as he made his way down the leaf littered street. Fall had descended upon Domino City, bathing its parks in warm hues and cool breezes. As the leaves turned, the city seemed to paradoxically come alive. He deftly weaved his way down the busy sidewalk, where people had been exiting coffee shops with warm beverages tucked into mitten clad hands. As much as he would appreciate a coffee of his own, he had more pressing matters at hand.

Atem turned off the sidewalk and strode into a park he had frequented many times before. In an attempt to stave off the chill, he tucked his nose further into the navy knitted scarf around his neck. This in combination with the puffy vest atop his thick flannel was just enough to keep out the cold, but soon, he would need to find his proper jacket. Even after living in his own reclaimed body for the past few years, Atem still found autumn to be a bit cool for his liking. He seemed to be inherently acclimatized to the warm, arid climate of Egypt even to this day. However, there were so many other things about this season that brought it to life in his eyes.

To Atem, Autumn was a spectacle. The warm colours spread through the canopy of trees like a fire emblazoned, alight, and enthralling. The warm drinks, of spiked hot apple ciders and aromatic espressos that filled the belly and the soul. Spiced treats and pies made from pumpkin that were unlike any he had experienced before. It was all truly different. Wonderful. Today, however, he could not stop to take in the leaves. He had places to be, and it was all due to the thought at the forefront of his mind, which was arguably the most important reason why he adored this season.

And for that reason, he had to make it perfect.

Soon, Atem arrived at his destination. He gazed though the open doorway of the familiar grocery store, but this time, an odd nervousness took hold. He had not felt this way in quite some time. Really, he had not felt like this ever since he had become adjusted to living as an individual in this modern world. However, this time his nerves were not about the logistics of buying the goods he needed. It was about the items themselves.

Now, Atem was not known for being a meticulous planner. He often pushed though life’s obstacles relying on his skills, confidence and determination. Although this time, since he was out of his element, he swore to not leave anything up to chance. He had spent the morning online, watching online videos demonstrating various methods to pull off his plan. It all seemed easy enough, but now that he was here, at step one, he was starting to doubt it.

“How hard can this be?” Atem reassured himself. “I can get this right.”

An assured smile spread as the spark of excitement in his chest ignited. Of course he could! For all the things Yugi had done for him, he could surely pull this one off. With renewed conviction, he crossed the threshold.

It did not take him long to find the first half of what he needed. The pumpkins were on display front and center, their bright orange rinds standing out against the sea of greens and browns of the other vegetables piled up in the produce aisle. Finding the right pumpkin, however, proved to be more challenging than he had anticipated. He wanted one that was just right, with a smooth contour and a suitable stem for a handle just like the videos had stated. Many of these gourds would easily fit that description, but instead of collecting one and moving onto his next task, he scrutinized every single pumpkin. After all, it had to be just right.

Once he had finally made his selection, he continued collecting the other items he would need. He had been to this shop many times before, so he easily knew where to find Yugi’s favourite coffee. Other foodstuffs quickly joined the beans. Soon there was only one thing remaining on his list. After a few minutes of futile searching, he admitted defeat and asked a helpful store clerk to show him where the pumpkin carving kits were located. Victorious, he brought the spoils of his excursion to the till.

He walked the rest of the way back to their apartment, the pumpkin safely tucked beneath his arm while his mitt clad hand clutched his bags. Trying to unlock the front door of their apartment while balancing the pumpkin was a task in and of itself, but eventually he succeeded with no gourds or prides harmed in the process. With swift and practiced motions, he kicked off his leather boots and removed his plush vest and scarf. As he walked into the kitchen to start the next phase of his plan, he caught a glimpse of the stovetop clock. 5:16 pm. There was not that much time left, but he still had so much more to do!

A renewed vigour propelling his steps and warming his wind chilled fingers, Atem set to work chopping the root vegetables that were destined for roasting. Parsnips, carrots, and sweet potato were joined by oil and seasoning before being tossed into the oven. Meanwhile, Atem rolled up his flannel sleeves and started the remainder of his meal preparation.

Soon the rich and earthen notes of the cooking vegetables were joined by the aroma of a flavourful mushroom sauce to pair with chicken just like he had seen Yugi drool over in a restaurant once. He wiped his hands on the towel slung across his shoulder and took a moment to admire the fruits of his labour. The warm autumnal dinner was coming together nicely for a well-deserved date night.

The last month had been very busy in their household. As the daylight dwindled, Yugi’s workdays had lengthened. Kaiba Corp. was gearing up for its final holiday push, and Kaiba had started forcing more work onto Yugi’s plate to ensure that their end-of-year would be a success. The newest Kaiba Corp. virtual reality game would not code itself, and as one of the lead programmers, Yugi’s time had become a premium. 

Recently on worknights, Atem would finally catch a glimpse of his boyfriend stumbling robotically through the door on exhausted feet at least an hour after he had finished his own supper. After ensuring that Yugi had something to eat, their conversation would inevitably drift onto Yugi’s work hours. Atem’s concerns were met by Yugi’s sleepy smile and dismissive assurances that this was only temporary and eventually life would return to normal. The amount of times in the past month that Yugi had fallen asleep on Atem’s lap while watching TV on the couch did not help ease these concerns. He had half a mind to give the grandiose CEO a piece of his mind, but at Yugi’s insistence, he held back.

So when Yugi had announced that Kaiba was letting him take off earlier than usual today, he knew this was his chance. He knew Yugi would still be tired, but hopefully a nice date night in would lift his spirits. The timing could not have been better. It just so happens that one of Yugi’s favourite holidays, Halloween, was the next day. His partner’s memories of pumpkin guts and creative carvings from his childhood rose to the forefront of his own mind, filling him with a joy that simultaneously was and was not his own. Unfortunately, ever since Atem had received his own body, they had been too preoccupied with their busy lives to uphold the tradition. 

It was time they changed that.

Just as he was finished setting the plates at their small kitchen table, the scuffle and click of the lock turning in their front door pulled Atem out of his reminiscent state. The voice that sounded from the doorway brought him out of it entirely.

“Hey Atem!”

“ _Aibou!_ I’m in the kitchen.” Atem called back, making a last-minute scramble for the dishes of food and arranging them in the center of the table.

“You won’t believe it, Kaiba tried to get me to stay late again despite swearing yesterday that I could leave a bit early. Christmas is simultaneously great and terrible.” Yugi lamented as he rounded the corner into their kitchen.

The second Yugi entered the kitchen, Atem knew this night was on the right track. He watched as his Yugi’s eyes lit up at the sight of the steaming dishes. A kindred light started to ignite within his own chest. Despite being an adult in his twenties, whenever Yugi got truly excited, a pure, childlike joy radiated from him. This joy was a light that could illuminate even the darkest of nights or cut through the deepest of fogs and had often done just that for Atem. He could not help but smirk triumphantly at Yugi’s reaction. He shone so beautifully right now.

“What’s all this for?” Yugi hummed as he turned back to address him, amethyst eyes catching his.

“Well, you have been worked to the bone lately, and I thought it would be nice to have a date night.” Atem said with a wink.

He was met by a beaming smile. “You did this all by yourself?”

“I did.”

Yugi chuckled and pulled closer to grasp Atem’s hand. “ _Mou hitori no boku_ …” he hummed the term of endearment, simultaneously sweet and dangerous in its connotations. His eyes spoke volumes.

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” Atem could feel a flush start to build across his cheeks as he punctuated his promise a brief, chaste peck. “I think you may want to eat while the food is still warm and see what else I have planned first for us this evening.”

With a small noise of playful protest, Yugi disengaged. “You have something else planned?”

“It’s a surprise.” Atem smirked.

“Oh come on!”

“I’m not going to cave that easily.” Atem spun him in the direction of the table. “First we will eat, and then you will see what I have in store for us.”

Yugi shook his head lightly at the crypticness and grabbed his plate.

All of his hard work had paid off, and his meal was a success. For the first time in a while, they both ate their dinner without rushing. There were also no telltale head bobs of Yugi threatening to use a bowl of rice as a pillow. As they talked about everything and nothing all at once, he saw that weary fog lift fully from Yugi’s eyes. To further Atem’s delight, Yugi sang his praises for the meal and even went back for a second helping.

After they had finished and completed the dishes, Atem hustled his partner off to relax in the living room while he put on a pot of coffee in preparation for part two. Even though the dinner was a lovely, he was much more excited for this part. He had never done this before, but if Yugi’s memories were anything to go off of, he knew that Yugi would be ecstatic.

“Atem, are you sure you don’t need me to help with anything?” Yugi called from the living room.

“I have it all under control,” Atem announced.

“You know, when you say things like that, that’s when I worry the most…” Although the words were said in teasing, Atem still sensed a modicum of underpinning truth.

Atem scoffed at the notion. He most certainly had everything under control! His plan was fool proof. He laid the washable marker on the countertop next to the serrated knives and trowel like spoons they would need to carve the pumpkin. Once they were aligned neatly on the countertop, he grabbed a large cookie pan and set it aside next to the oil and seasoning. Last to join the ensemble was the pumpkin itself, carefully wiped free of any soil and ready to carve. When he was sure his set up was perfect, he finally called out to Yugi.

“You can come in now.”

Atem watched with immense satisfaction as Yugi’s face lit up again, a wide smile parting his lips. “Oh Atem! You want us to carve pumpkins? I haven’t done this since I was teen!”

Atem nodded in the direction of the pumpkin. “Yes, and I know how much fun you used to have with your grandpa and mom carving pumpkins.”

“Definitely!” Yugi’s excited eyes met his own. “Oh, do you remember that year when Jou, Honda and Tea came over in high school to carve pumpkins?”

Atem’s knowing chuckle filled the room. “Yes, I do. There was pumpkin everywhere. Sugoroku was not pleased.”

Yugi scratched at the back of his head in thought. “Now that I think about it, you never got to try to carve one yourself, did you?”

“No, but I watched a few videos online. It seems easy enough and… what?”

During his explanation, Yugi had joined him at the countertop, the slightly shorter man’s shoulder lightly brushing his. “I could teach you, you know?”

Even though they had been together for years and had fallen into their rhythms, there were still moments like these that stole his breath away. Their proximity pulled him. The playful tone in his voice and ardent look in Yugi’s eye made his heart beat faster and sent his thoughts jumbling like a jigsaw puzzle rattling in its box.

“You see, first you have to clean out the pumpkin before you start drawing.” Yugi instructed gently as he reached in front of Atem for the serrated knife, his arm brushing against Atem’s flannel in the process. His eyes fluttered closed. He knew exactly what Yugi was playing at.

When he opened his eyes again, he caught Yugi turning to smile up at him innocently, holding the handle of the knife out for Atem to take. “Start by cutting a circle with a large notch in it around the stem. Try to angle your cuts in towards the center so the lid doesn’t fall in later.”

With a calculated confidence he did not actually possessed, he carefully grabbed the knife and did as he was told. After the first few cuts, however, that confidence started to waver. The videos he had watched made it seem easier than it was. The tough rind resisted the knife, rasping with every pass and lurch. It was hard enough making the cuts, nevertheless trying to control them. That was almost out of the question. After a few minutes, his cut rejoined his first, completing the circle. Atem removed the top of the pumpkin, and with a small frown, he observed his less than deft handiwork.

“You did a great job.” Yugi smiled encouragingly from his side, even though Atem certainly doubted he did. “Now here comes the messy part.”

Yugi pulled a little closer and made a move for the utensils on the other side of Atem. As he reached across, his hand stopped a hair breadth’s away from Atem’s for a moment before his fingers lightly slid across the back of Atem’s hand on their way to their destination. That minute contact, brief yet undeniably tantalizing, caused Atem’s cheeks to prickle with a forming blush.

“Mmmm… sorry.” Came Yugi’s murmured apology, amethyst eyes flitting up from the utensils, the trowel shaped spoon now secure in his hand.

Atem just _knew_ he was not sorry.

“I don’t think you are.” Atem smirked playfully. “But please, continue.”

Atem heard the shorter man’s breath hitch at his emboldened words, but his _aibou_ was not caught off guard for long. A warm hand enclosed the back of his own, lifting it gently off the countertop. Yugi pulled his hand into the top of the pumpkin and plunged it deep. The strange sensation pulled him briefly away from his own indecorous thoughts. The seeds were much more slippery than those shared memories implied they would be.

“We need to get all of these out before we can carve the pumpkin.” Yugi instructed. He extracted his hand, pulling a fist full of seeds out with it. After placing the seeds in a bowl, he made an encouraging sound for Atem to try for himself as he reached for his coffee.

As Yugi started sipping, Atem returned his attention to the slimy and squishy mess between his fingers. He tugged at the seeds, which resisted and tried to escape his grasp. When he finally finished pulling out his hand, he had collected considerably less of the pumpkin innards than Yugi had.

“Come on, Atem. It’s going to take forever if that’s all you can grab.” Yugi’s smirked around his mug. Atem could not help but think of at least three things he could grab to reclaim that smirk as his own. No. Not yet. It was not time for that. He had a plan. He had to stick to the plan!

Atem hummed and without breaking eye contact, slipped his hand back inside the pumpkin. After a wide sweep, he pulled out a large handful of seeds and held them out to Yugi.

He raised an eyebrow. “I can grab more if you like.”

A coy smile pulling at his lips, Yugi set down his coffee and took a step closer. “Maybe you should then.”

It was in that moment that the plan went out the window.

Atem smirked back, stepping forward so his clean hand could do just as Yugi suggested. He made sure to slow down his touch, hand lingering lightly at Yugi’s hip before sliding into his back pocket to cup his buttocks.

Atem leaned in to purr. “Cheeky.”

Hands balled up in his shirt in response, pulling him forwards onto warm, waiting lips. Soft yet insistent, those lips moved without hesitation, eagerly voicing their intentions against his own. From these sweet nothings, he was engulfed in a warmth that simultaneously brought his mind at ease and set his heart ablaze. He deepened the kiss, pulling Yugi in completely. He started to lose himself in murmured moans and caresses. Gone was the planning or the notion to hold off. He just let himself fall. After all, this was really what he wanted all along. To have a night just to themselves. To hold the one that held his heart.

Atem disengaged briefly and pressed his fingers into Yugi’s hips, turning smoothly to pin his _aibou’s_ back firmly against the countertop. He heard Yugi’s giggle as he raised a hand to cup his cheek, bringing those beautiful eyes front and center. Before he could even make his move, a hand on his back pulled their hips flush.

“Mmm… Yugi.” The name was offered almost reverently, his lips hovering just beyond those of his love.

Any hope of coherent thought was lost as Yugi’s lips started to trace a line up the angle of his neck, gently teasing sensitive flushed skin before they met his own again with renewed vigour. They both became lost again in the other’s proximity. Lost in touches. In taste. In the tones and timbers of ardent susurrations and affirmations. Atem could not deny it. He was hopelessly lost. But at the same time, he had never felt so found.

He pressed his body harder into Yugi, his own lips becoming clumsier with need with each pass. Tongues continued murmuring sweet nothings against each other, sweet movements slowly filling with a warm undercurrent of spice. He felt fingertips dig into his back though his flannel, pulling him close. Atem’s hand gently knotted itself in Yugi’s hair, tilting his head back for better purchase. Heart hammering within his chest as a fire stoked below, Atem clumsily broke the kiss to nibble at Yugi’s earlobe. The shorter man responded with a delicious moan and a rut of his hips, strong and undeniable against Atem’s building arousal.

“Should we…?” Atem whispered a little clumsily into Yugi’s ear. A hand reached out to grip his.

The hasty, breathy reply cut through his fog. “Oh yeah.”

* * *

“Perhaps focus on the head…?”

An alternative was offered none too shyly. “Or maybe more on the bottom?”

Atem smirked from where he leaned against the countertop, crimson eyes gleaming as he purred his tease. “Of course you’d say that.”

“What do you mean?” Yugi pulled closer with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow. “Did you just forget that you…”

Atem smirked and turned away to hide his growing flush. He started attending to the mess they had made on the countertop in an attempt to maintain his composure. “It was one time.”

“Two times,” Yugi corrected with an impish smile of his own, placing a peck on Atem’s cheek before reaching across to grab the marker. “Two times _tonight,_ actually.”

Atem laughed as he pulled the pumpkin that had seen better days back across the counter and back within reach. Yugi was not wrong. But before his mouth could dig him a deeper hole, he made a motion for the marker and started making the proposed adjustments.

“More attention to the bottom it is.” Atem shot his partner a wink and relished in the resulting blush.

The Kuriboh design they had settled on carving was harder to execute than both had initially thought it would be, but to their delight, they had managed to carve something resembling a Kuriboh… if you squinted. Really hard.

The marker was passed between the two men as they chatted in their cozy kitchen. Sure, the night had not gone as Atem had planned. The kitchen was a mess for multiple reasons and the pumpkin was half mangled from an unfortunate tumble to the floor. Either way, from the smile that lit up his _aibou’s_ face and the quiet warmth in his heart, Atem knew his plans for date night had been a success. In fact, it had been even better than he had planned. It was perfect… even if the resulting Jack-O’-lantern was far from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday deary!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://atems-leather-pants.tumblr.com)


End file.
